


The House Of Torture

by JennyDavis02



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDavis02/pseuds/JennyDavis02
Summary: "ELLIEEEEEEEEE"Why didn't I save Ellie that day?She thought her friends would look for her, but all they're doing is tearing their friendship apart."My name's Leo and I was instructed that I'm going to be your personal assistant"She befriends a teen who also can't escape working at The House of Torture. She tries almost every chance she gets, but nothing seems to work. Will she forever be tortured here, or somehow make it out alive?The temperature started to rise rapidly almost to the point of where he wanted me to burn me alive.......





	1. The Number

"I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer as truthfully as you can. If I come to a question that you think that you cannot answer, I'll move on. I just need to get as much information as I can so I know how to go about this investigation. Understand?"

I could understand what she was saying perfectly. I couldn't respond however. I was too much into a traumatic shock to do anything but reflect on what these past four years have been for me. Hell. Those past four years in that torture house were pure hell. I knew that I had to tell this lady what has gone on in that house, or I would never be as relieved as I could. I decided that it was time for me to finally say something. I started to open my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Only my sobs and screams could be heard in the room.

She tried to comfort me with her kind words. However what she told me next made me explode.

"Hey it's alright sweetheart. I know what you you are going through right now. I understand you-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY THAT!! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH! MY LIFE HAS BEEN A CRAZED HELL EVER SINCE THAT DAY!"

That was all I could get out of my mouth before I started to choke on my own tears. No one could ever realize what I had to go through when I was held captive in that house. Not even the other girls who were in that house could understand what was going on with me. My friends. My family. Leo. Every person that has been in my life has either been killed, do not remember me, or choose to stay away from me because of this incident.

I heard the lady take a heavy sigh. She held both my hands as a sign of comfort.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I pulled my hands away from her. "Don't touch me..."

"What exactly did these people do to you to make you this way? Your friends said that you were the most bubbly person out of your group when I talked to them before."

"Where are they?! I need to talk to them right now! Where is everyone important in my life when I need them?!"

"Well all of your friends are at home. When we questioned them when you first disappeared and they had no leads as to where you were."

"Those Bitches....."

"I understand that you are in pain, but you don't need to use such language like this here."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! THEY COULD OF GONE AFTER HIM AND TRIED TO AT LEAST STOP HIM BUT NOOOOOO THEY WANTED TO STAY IN THE MALL AND TRY AND GET SECURITY INSTEAD OF TRYING TO GET ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I don't care if I looked like a hot mess right now. I needed to get my point across right to this women who doesn't understand anything! My jacket was falling off my right arm. As long as it wan't my left arm that she sees. I don't need to go into explanation about that....

"Please calm down. Look at yourself in the mirror. You look like a monster with the way you are acting right now."

She handed me a mirror and I slowly faced what was about to appear in the mirror. As the mirror came in contact with my face, I saw a true demonic monster looking back at me. My makeup was smeared all the way down my face and my eyes were practically closed shut from how much crying I was doing. My long,brown, and wavy hair was now all over the place and looked like a lions mane. I looked like someone who just walked out of a horror movie. Well that's what I felt like at the moment.

"Sweetie to you need to go to the ladies room and go clear your face?"

I nodded my head and the lady showed to the bathroom. As I washed my face and looked in the mirror once again, I saw a person who was scared, but I also saw a warrior. If I was younger and this happened, I would have never survived. I gathered myself and headed back to the room where I was in.

The lady came up to me and asked me " are you ready to start talking now?"

I nodded my head slowly as I started to regain my voice. I started to open my mouth, but I stopped myself and said this instead :

" Please don't tell anyone this except for the people you need to. I don't want anyone knowing what I've gone through, not even my family and friends. This experience that I have had for the past 4 years has been very traumatizing and has brought out my physical, emotion, and mental abilities."

" Okay then. I will start the recording and you will speak as clearly as you can so we know what happened."

"Yes ma'am. I will do as you say."

I started to shift in my seat to start to speak when she stopped me.

" I see there is a marking on your left arm that isn't like the other cuts and bruises that you have on your body. Would you let me take a look at it please?"

Shit I thought. I was trying to hide this from everyone, but I guess that I have to let the secret out sometime. I took off my jacket and the lady gasped at what she was seeing right now.

"My god what is that on your arm? It looks as if someone has branded you."

The investigator was in true shock at what she was seeing right now.

I have to tell her I thought. If I don't, no one will ever understand what just happened at that house of torture.

"They did brand me." I choked on those last two words. I was on the verge of tears again when interrupted me.

"Now that I see that they have branded you, why did they put the number 58 on you?"

"That was my number." I looked down to the floor when this happened:

That was my number.....when he called me......


	2. The Mall

"Come on Ellie! We're going to be late if you keep taking your sweet time."

"Just hold on a minute Ava. I'll be down in a few minutes. Jeez you need to learn how to keep your cool and be patient."

Ava was never the type of person who was patient. She was always very impatient when it came to anything! Today we were going to the mall because there was a sale and we just HAVE to go to it. Don't get me wrong I love the mall, but as many times as I've been with Ava, you get bored really quick. 

"Don't tell me to be patient. You're the one who is always like this but with school."

"That's because I value my education unlike SOME people." I shot a glare at her because all she cares about is clothes, fashion, and boys. If she had a priority list for herself, school would be at the bottom of the list....or maybe not on there at all.

"Hey! I value my education too."

"Tell that to your grades on your report card."

"........ Okay maybe you're right."

"I'm always right"

"Whatever could you just hurry up so we could go. I don't want to miss the sale!"

"Really Ava? You act like the clothes are going to walk out of there on their own free will"

"Well they might if you don't hurry your ass up."

"Alright Alright I'm going. You don't have to rush me ya know."

I'm so glad that we arrived at the mall sooner rather than later. I don't think I can take any more of what Ava has in store. First, she practically pushed me out of MY house and into MY car. On the way there she just had to blast Charlie Puth in the car. I don't know what is her obsession with him. If didn't know any better, I would think that she kidnapped the poor man and is forcing him to make music in her basement. Thank goodness it wasn't JUST Ava that was going to the mall, it was me, her, Kimberly,Jaelyn, and Marco.

Marco and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. In these 11 years that I've known him, I've slowly but surely developed a crush on him. I just hope it turns out like it does in the movies. 

"Come on Ellie, everyone is waiting inside in the food court!"

"How would you know that? I've been with you this entire time and I haven't gotten a message at all."

"That's because everyone loves me more than they do you."

"Hey! Take that back you know it's not true!"

"It may be true or not, but the point is that everyone is waiting for us in the food court!"

Ava took off like her life depended on it. If she only heard that there were sales like this at school, she would be a top athlete on the track team.

"Hey wait for the turtle!"

I finally caught up to Ava and everyone else. I was practically out of breath from trying to keep up with Ava. Coming from the entrance of the mall to the food court was like walking around the earth 3 times in this mall. The mall in our town was 3 stories and about the equivalent of 2 stadium-sized football areas put together. There were so many exits to that mall, I think that the people who work there are still finding more to this day. 

I saw Ava and the rest of the crew in sight. The one person who caught my attention the most was Marco. His beautiful slightly tan skin was glowing just right in the light. His blue, fluffy sweater just made him look more adorable than he already does. The way he dresses so comfortably, so cute, so-

"Hey Ellie snap out of it" Jaelyn said

"What" I said

"You were daydreaming again" Kimberly butted in

I started to blush madly when I realized 

" Oh I-I guess I d-didn't notice"

"Mmmhhh suuurree Ellie. We all know that you were over there fantasizing about MAR-"

I had to muffle Ava's mouth before anything else came out of it. "Would you shut your trap!! If he were to find out that I have a major crush on him, it would be the end of the world!"

"Um what are you guys talking about? I wanna get in on all the juicy details too!" Marco whined

"It's none of your business Marco. We're just talking about girl stuff."

"... Ewww never mind. I don't want to be apart of that conversation."

"Trust me you already are.' Kimberly mumbled 

"What was that?" Marco said

"Nothing!" I replied " Kim could you not make it so obvious that I like him?"

"I think you doing just a swell job of that on your own sweetheart"

"Whatever let's just go before Ava's head falls off her body."

We started to make our journey across the mall to Papaya. I was trying to get close to Marco by making small talk while the girls were ahead were talking about who know what. For some odd reason the mall was practically a desert right now. The only people around were us, some other scattered teenagers, and some advertisers trying to sell some random crap. I was starting to get close to Marco when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was one of those advertiser guys. 

"Excuse me miss, would you mind taking a survey for us?"

"What is the purpose of the survey?"

"It's for the community of the mall. Just something we want to here from the teens who come here."

"Oh ok. Just give me a sec."

I told my friends that I was going to take a quick survey that would probably last no more than five minutes. I said I would meet them there as soon as I was finished. They nodded and went on.

The man turned to me. " So instead of having to just stand and take the survey,we were wondering if you would like to walk around the mall while taking the survey?"

"Sure!" I replied

We started to walk around while they would ask me some questions. By time I knew it, we were in the parking lot.

"How did we get out here so quickly?"

"Doesn't really matter. Now we just have one more question for you then we'll let you go."

"Ok sure what is it"

How old are you?"

I started to feel very uncomfortable by this man so I quickly answered the question.

"I'm 15 years old."

"Perfect" the man said

I started to feel very uncomfortable by the man so I started to head back to the entrance. I was stopped however my another man right behind me. All I remembered was falling to the ground in a blur and blacking out.


	3. The Inside

I woke up in a panic. I have no idea where I am, but I do remember the past events that led me to wherever I am right now. 

Before that man made me black out, I saw Kimberly, Jaelyn, Ava, and Marco running towards me screaming my name. I could barely see over the man when I heard them calling my name. When all of them finally came into view I started to scream to them. It didn't work because the man quickly shoved his sweaty palm over my mouth so no words could be heard. Next all I felt was pain radiate throughout my body and everything blurred together as I fell.

I woke up to pitch black darkness and my head hitting something. I tried searching for my phone, but it wasn't on me. I started to panic when I felt my head hit something again. I stopped fidgeting to find out where I was. I heard the sound of an engines and cars rushing past me. When my eyes finally adjusted to the seemingly endless darkness. I now knew that I was in the trunk of a car. I started moving around more to see how much room I had in here. There was so much room in here I felt like I could roll for miles. 

OK Ellie you need to focus. You are in a trunk right now most likely getting kidnapped. What would a person in the movies do? Oh yea you try to make as much noise as possible so that people can try and hear you.

I try and move around as much as I can and kick and punch anything I can. I think it starts to work because I hear the car starting to slow down.

Yes! I think. They are slowing down because people or maybe even the COPS have caught on to my distress signal. I don't know how it worked, but hey I'm getting saved before anything could happen! 

I thought things were going be different, but oh how I was so wrong. I heard the trunk open and my smile faded quickly when I saw those two bastards who took me staring right back down at me. 

"What do you want with me?" I practically growled at them. 

" Look we're just following the boss's orders kid no hard feelings."

"Wait what do you mean by bos-" Those were the last words that came out of my mouth before I was knocked out again. As everything was coming to a blur, all I could think about was what are my friends doing right now.

 

(Marco's POV)

(Right before Ellie gets kidnapped)

"Hey guys I'm going to take this quick survey real quick. Just head on over to Papaya and I'll meet you in a few."

Just like that, she disappeared around the corner. I just wish I got to talk to her more before she left. Why did she even take the stupid survey anyway? The mall has never done anything like this so why now? I thought

"Hey guys" The words started to sputter out my mouth

" Yo what's up Marco?" Jaelyn said

"Do you think that those two guys Ellie just went off with seemed...I don't know a little...suspicious?"

" Nah I thought they seemed cool. I mean they were all nice and crap like a normal person would be." Kimberly added. " Plus, why are you even being worried in the first place anyways? You never care about anyone or anything unless it involves you."

"They just seem a little off to me that's all. I think we should go check it out just to be safe."

" Why are you so worried all of a sudden? Is it maybe because you LIKE Ellie hmmmm?" Ava teased

"NO I DO NOT!" I screamed " I just like her as a friend that's all" 

I heard all the girls sigh in unison as the words fell out of my mouth and into he air for everyone to hear. The truth is I actually like Ellie a lot, I just don't think she likes me back. I've always liked her since we were children, but I never had the guts to really tell her how I felt. I wish she hadn't gone with those two guys. I really wanted to tell her, but she slipped from my grasp so easily. I just..."

"Hey Marco snap the F U C K out of it" Ava snapped

" OK OK what do you want jeez" 

"Didn't you say you wanted to go find out if Ellie is ok even though we KNOW she is?"

"Yes please. I just have a bad feeling about those two guys."

"Whatever you say. We just need to calm your nerves to let you know that she's fine" Jaelyn stated

"OK let's go and hurry up you guys"

We started to slowly make our way following Ellie hot on her trail. We ended up stopping before exiting the mall, but Ellie went outside with the men not even noticing because she is on damn phone. She looked up at one of the men while the other one is coming up behind her trying to do something to her but I couldn't see. I shoved Jaelyn out the way because I couldn't see but when I did, I saw Ellie falling to the ground.

"ELLIEEEEEEEEE" I screamed

I could of sworn that I saw her mouth something before she fell unconscious. I started to sprint towards Ellie when I felt 6 hands yank me back from retrieving Ellie.

"DON'T OR YOU'LL HAVE THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU!!!" Ava practically screamed in my ear.

I was screaming back at her while shaking her back and forth " WE HAVE TO SAVE HER OR ELSE...."

I started to break down into tears as I realized that there was no way in hell that I could save her now. The person that I yearned for most was stripped away from my grip so easily. I have always wanted to protect her from any danger that came her way since we first met, and I missed the most important chance to do so! I am the worst person alive.

"Hey let's go tell the security guard mall cop and see if he can help us!" Kimberly shouted to make me get out of my head

"Right let's go" Jaelyn added

They all started to pull me back into the mall while I floated back into my thoughts

Ellie I thought I hope that wherever they're taking you is somewhere safe to where nothing will happen to you.........

 

(Ellie's POV )

I was awoken by a man violently shaking me.

"Wake up you stupid brat. We need you for the boss."

"Get your filthy hands off of me you sick bastard." I spat at him 

" Whatever you say you brat. Just get out of the trunk right now." the man on the left instructs me to do.

"Well I WOULD but i'm tied up right now if you can't see that."

Both men got me and practically threw me out of the trunk and onto a dirt road. I looked at my surroundings and all I saw was forest for miles. As I looked right in front of me, I saw a massive mansion at least 3 times as big as the one celebrities buy. There was acres apon acres of just mansion and who know how much more land was behind it. 

"Get up and start walking." One of the men commanded. 

I did as he said and wondered What am I going to have to experience in here.........


	4. The House

My fear grew with every step I took closer to that house. Inching closer to what could possibly be the end of my life. The autumn leaves falling from the naked trees crunching beneath my feet. 

This is it I thought. This is going to be the last time I see the outside before they kill me. 

As I was walking closer to what could be the end of me, I heard screams of terror come from the inside. We were still far from the entrance, but that blood curdling scream sent shivers down my spine. 

What in the actual hell is going on in there? I Thought

We soon reached the entrance to the house and my legs felt like jelly from how much shaking I was from looking up at this beautiful, yet terrifying mansion. One of the men rang the doorbell and the sound that emitted from that one click sounded like the Gods of Olympus had blessed that doorbell with beautiful, enchanting music for all eternity. 

Wow I thought. I wish I could live in a house this nice, but by the circumstances right now, I might not be living for much longer.

The door slightly opens to reveal a black shadow hiding from behind the door.

"What do you want?" The voice asked in an almost harsh tone.

"It's Bruno and Josh. We came to drop off another one for the boss."

" Alright then. Just let me open up the door." 

It took him almost a century to open up the door, but it was eventually opened to where the goons and I could all enter at once. They shoved me through the entrance and I almost fell because of it. The goons kept on pushing me more and more. I looked slightly to my left to see a girl a little older than me being dragged down a dark hallway with a blindfold over her eyes and a cloth was in her mouth to keep her screams from echoing through the mansion. You could tell that she was struggling for her dear life, but you also could see that she wasn't going to make it out of that predicament she's in. 

I walk a little slow to see where those people are dragging her. I hear the loud creak of a door coming from the dimmed hallway. I squint my eyes to see what was going through the little crack in the door. All in an instant, I see small torches lining parts of the wall. What terrifies me most is that there were low monotone voices chanting "sacrifice,sacrifice." It gets louder and louder as the door slowly opens. 

"What in the actual fuck" I whisper to myself.

"What did you say brat?" Bruno looks at me with a devilish face

"N-nothing" I stutter. Man that dude sure can be scary.

I look behind me to my right and I finally get a glimpse of the man who opened up the door for us. I only have one word for him and that is DAMN!! He was like if Nick Jonas and Chris Hemsworth had a baby!! He looked to be around 5'5" to 5'7" with hair that I swear really did look like Chris Hemsworth's. He had fairly light skin with tiny freckles that you would have to look close to in order to notice (which I definitely was ogling over.) This scrumptious piece of cake looked to be a little toned under the suit he was wearing. I was too busy having a waterfall come of of my mouth to the boy to notice what was going on around me. 

" Hey you little shit didn't you hear me?" 

One of the men who was talking to me tried to stop me, but my reflexes stopped him before he could do anything.

" Don't you dare touch me dammit!!"

He had a crazy look in his eye when I told him that. Oh no.

" Did you just do what I think you did?"

I had to build up some kind of courage or SOMETHING was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good.

"Yes! I stopped your filthy hands from touching me anymore!!"

"No one and I mean NO ONE talks to me like that!!...You know what?"

"What?" I spat back in his face

" Do it Bruno. I don't care if she's 'special' or not just do it so I don't have to hear her anymore!!!

" What the hell do you want with me! What you mean by 'special'? You cant do any-" I felt Josh's hand get shoved across my mouth. Almost right after that, I felt a sharp pain in my back that felt like a needle. I look up and all I see it Josh saying "sleep bitch."

(Macro's POV)

" Is there anything else you would like to tell us mister..?"

"Pierre. My last name is Pierre."

Why am I even here? Answering these questions, for what? What if Ellie never comes back? I love her so much, but what if she's already dead? I've never been one to be optimistic because anything is possible. I just hope that if she is alive for her to fight and be strong no matter what. Why, just why....

(Kimberly's POV)

" Is that all the information you have for us miss Jones?"

"Yes officer"

Damn it! I've wanted to do anything like this in my life! Now I have to because I was too stupid to go after her like Marco wanted to do in the first place. Now she's suffering and I can't do anything about it but just sit here and PRAY that she's not harmed or even worse: Dead. I just wonder why, just why....

( Jaelyn's POV) 

"Miss Aubrey is that all you have for us today?"

"Yes sir"

I can't believed this actually happened. Ellie's been kidnapped. I was so close with her until that god damn bitch Ava had to waltz into her life. She was the only thing I had after my mom died. Things have gotten worse with my dad and his drug addiction. I basically have to take care of what goes on in the house 97% of the time and I'm sick and tired of it. Ellie was the only person that I could talk to about any of this and now she's gone. Why, just why....

 

( Ava's POV)

" Is there anything you would like to conclude miss Peterson?"

" no ma'am that is all"

Ellie is my best friend. She's gone now and we cant do anything about it. Everyone that was there when it happened has been feeling down since it happened right in front of us. I thought was taking it the hardest, bu it seems that Jaelyn is taking it the hardest. I don't know why. She isn't even that close to her. Every time I go back to that day in my mind I think: Why, just why....

 

(All POVS) 

Why didn't I save Ellie that day?

 

(Ellie's POV)

I wake up to someone shaking the living life out of me. I see that I'm able to move my arms so I rub my eyes to clear the fogginess in my eyes. 

" Hey new girl wake up! He wants to see you. WAKE UP!"

" What?" I sleepily say

I soon figure out what has recently and start to resist like crazy. 

" Hey calm down I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm one of you."

I start to calm down try to comprehend what she meant by 'one of you.'"

"What do you mean you're 'one of me'?"

" I mean that I've been kidnapped too, six years ago. Never mind that we need to get you ready for Johnathan!"

"What who's Johnathan?"

She goes quiet before saying 

"The man that requested you to be here. Apparently you're a special one that he's been keeping an eye on for a while."

"What for how long?"

" I don't know. That's what I heard Bruno and Josh said."

"oh" was the only words that could come out of my moth for the moment.

As she's getting me ready for this Jonathan person, I try asking her more questions about what is going on. She ignores me. I think of a question she will HAVE to answer.

" So what is your name?"

" Oh i'm sorry. Mine name is Melody. What's yours?"

" My name is Ellie"

"Nice to meet you Ellie. I would ask more questions but it seems like you're all ready."

She guides me towards a really tall, floor length and diamond-encrusted mirror. I'm wearing a dress similar to Minnie Mouses, but it's more of a Cyan color. I have what looks to be about 4 inch Heels that match the dress. My hair is in a nice and perfect bun and it seems i'm wearing little to no makeup.

" Well this is the farthest I can do anything I can do so good luck." 

She pushes me out the room and i'm confused as to where to go. 

"Wait. Where do I go?"

"Go down the stairs in front of you and take a left at the end of the stairs. He'll be there waiting for you."

"Okay. Thank you for all the help Melody."

"No problem. By the way I'm your new roommate."

I silently give her a nod as I walk down the stairs and into this really huge dining room. I see a man at hen end of the 20 foot table and I assume he's Johnathan.

" Take a seat" he commands.

I take the seat farthest from him not knowing what his intentions are. 

"Welcome Ellie to your new home.... this house of torture...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back after being swallowed by the beast named homework. If there's anyone still reading this I thank you so much for sticking around. Here's a little lit of a semi longer chapter to make for the three month loss. :)


	5. The Rules and Consequences

"Welcome Ellie to your new home.... this house of torture...."

_He sounds so maniacal in his tone of voice_ I thought.  _This place must be a real nut place if this dude is running it._

_"HEY DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

I almost jumped out of my seat from that roar that came out of his throat. He was so close to my face right about now, I never saw him move from the other end of that 20 foot table. He was staring me in the face as if he was a wolf fixing to hunt their prey.

"This is my house!" He growled " and if you don't follow the rules in MY house, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir"

He had a sincere smile after that "that's better."

_Wow_ I thought.  _I never thought that someone could change their attitude so quickly_

"Bipolar son of a bitch"

"What did you just say?"

_Oh shit_ I thought.  _I didn't think I said that out loud._

Soon after that I felt a painful sting on my face. I felt a dribble of blood flowing down my left cheek.

" Did you just-"

"Slap you? Why yes I did. You may be one of my favorites but that does NOT give you the excuse to talk back to me. Do yo understand?"

"Yes"

" Obviously you don't. Sit down and let me explain the rules to you...."

He comes so close to my ear it sent shivers down my spine

"Unless you want to suffer the more severe consequences"

My face went pale as soon as he said that.

_What does he mean by 'severe' consequences? Does that mean he could tear me apart Emotionally? Physically? Mentally? Spiritually? Wait...He said I was one of his favorites. So does that mean that I won't get as severe punishments? I just want to get out of here as soon as possible, but i know that won't happen right away maybe of I-_

I feel another slap across the same cheek that was bleeding, but this time it hurt so much more.

"oww" I almost cry out into a whisper

"If you don't pay attention to the boss when he is talking to you, you'll get another one; one that's WAY worse than the one you just got."

_Damn you Josh_ _. Go rot in hell just like the rest of the people here._

"Now then" Johnathan stated " let's get to the rules before you break anymore."

He slams his hand on the table, making the whole room rumble as if a thunderstorm was approaching

"Rule number one: Don't speak unless you are spoken to, or are asked to speak."

_Okay_ I thought  _is he trying to be a wannabe teacher?_

"Rule number two: You are to comply to what these two tell you to to, whether the order comes from me or them"

Both Bruno and Josh give this devilish smile towards me.

_Those nasty perverts have nothing better to do with their lives than this_ I thought

"Rule number three: You have different task to do around the house. If you do not comply with the task you are assigned to do at that time, you will come immediately to me to suffer your punishment"

_Damn mom since when did you start running this place?ELLIE FOCUS!This is no time to be making jokes. Something cold happen to you at any time and you don't even know what it could be!_

"Rule number four: You are to report to either the one's behind me, or one of the servants that are wearing suits"

_So that's who Hunkalicious was when he opened the door! These "chores" could be my ticket to talking to him! Damn it Ellie you're such an idiot! You're in captivity, not paradise._

"Rule number five: IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL SUFFER THE MOST SEVERE PUNISHMENT OF ALL!!"

"what would that be?" I almost stammered

"you'll figure it out if you try to do it"

I almost melted at what he just said, and it wasn't in the way that if a guy did the cheesy thing of taking you out on a picnic date and buying you chocolate and then taking you out to the movies type of thing. It was more of that type of scare that if you found out that Freddy Krueger was about to kill you an there was no way to escape it.

"Now if you follow these rules like you should, nothing will happen you you"

He comes ever so close to my ears

"I even might let you go if you behave like a good girl"

"Really!?"

"Hahaha NO! Do you take me for some fucking stupid idiot? I know what i'm doing , even if it hasn't been that long. You're never going to leave as long as I'm alive"

_Why did it have to be me?_ I thought  _Why was I the person that had to be put in this situation? I would never want anyone else to be in this situation but GOD WHY ME!!!_

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I heard Johnathan growl

"Yes I swear"

"Then repeat what I just said"

"Well um you said umm..."

"God you never listen!" He screams  "Someone needs to teach you some manners. I told you to go pack up your stuff in the temporary room I had you in"

"I never had anything here to begin with!"

_God he is such a dumb ass_ I thought

"Exactly" He stated

" So how do I have clothes?"

"Oh well that's easy. While I was over here talking to you, I had Leo go and get your clothes and find your size so he could get you some nice clothes instead of those rags you came in"

_Wow_ I thought  _So he's a dumb ass AND a critic_

So how did you even have enough time to go get me clothes?"

"Well for one we've been in here for about three hours and two I have people so don't bother with it. Now go get your clothes and either Bruno or Josh will escort you to your new room"

I soon head to my room and gather my things. I wanted to say goodbye to Melody, but I was shoved away from her to go to my new room.

As I walk down the hall to my  room in this house of torture I thought

_I'm going to break out of this son of a bitch....one way or another!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> @cmonster677 thank you so much for helping me with my extreme writers block!!! To everyone that is reading this, she is now my co-author for everything!! I also wanted to tell you guy that I'm coming up with a new system. I will now be uploading a chapter once a month. If I were to miss a month, then I would have to write two chapters in one month (if that makes sense)!! Thank you guys for reading and tell me what you think or what will happen next!


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Leo

I unpack my "things" and lay them down on the bed. This room was so huge, it could fit a whole sorority in it!

I look around and see boxes scattered everywhere. Some have names on them like clothes and such, but others don't. I don't particularly know what's in some of the boxes and I really don't want to know. This house may seem like all candy and sweets on the outside, but on the inside it's a pure torture hell of a house keeping people prisoner. 

I can't trust anyone in here but myself. Melody was one I could really trust, but I highly doubt that I'll see her again. We may have only known each other for a short amount of time, but I felt that I had a deeper, more personal connection on another level with her. 

I heard a knock on the door and quickly turned my head to see who it is. The door opens and I see that handsome child of Chris Hemsworth and Nick Jonas walk through the door. I felt a blush creep on my face as I turned crimson red.

"Is your name Ellie?" he politely asked

"Y-yes it i-is" I stammer

What the hell I thought I almost never stutter, unless I'm in trouble or if I like someone. It then dawned upon me. Maybe I DO like this person I thought, but how can I like a person without getting to know them first?  That would be basing  who I like solely on their appearance!  Did I ever do this with Marco? I thought

"Hello?" I could hear a voice in the far distance. I think it was that dude who came in.

"Oh I'm s-sorry. I w-was just l-lost in t-thought"

"Oh no worries it's fine" He says oh-so-politely

I practically gushed over how much manners he has! I've never met a guy around my age who seems so sweet! All the guys I've come across in my life, were complete assholes, and they probably still are.

"So anyways" he muttered "My name's Leo and I was instructed that I'm going to be your personal assistant"

"Wait, what?"

"Did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I answered quickly

"You're the special one I was told to take care of"

"Wait do you mean take care of me as in you're going to kill me?!?"

"No no no nothing like that I swear"

"OHHHH SUREEE THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY"

"I'm not lying if I was then I would get killed too!"

I went silent after those words trickled out of his mouth. What does he mean that he could be killed? It doesn't make any sense!

"You're probably wondering what I'm talking about right?" 

I nodded my headed slowly.

"Alright here we go" He breathed out "I first took this job thinking it would be some fancy type of job. I was right in some sort of way. I first saw this job as an ad online. I had been trying to get a job for the longest time, but no one would hire me since I was 14 at the time. Anyways the ad said that they needed anyone and everyone, so I called the number listed bellow the ad. Little did I know what I was getting myself into. I met Johnathon at this house. My parents didn't even know where I was going because they were always working. That's why I wanted the job in the first place. Johnathon hired me as soon as my interview was done. I thought this was a little weird but shrugged it off just being glad that I could help my family pay the bills around the house and not feel like such a loser. He started showing me around the place and told me that I would be catering to beautiful young women. I was thinking they were high end celebrities by the way he described it. He told me to come back the next day and he would explain to me in further depth about what I would be doing. I came back the next day and the door was wide open, so I decided to waltz in. That decision would change my life forever."

He seemed to take a deep pause, as if he was reflecting on what he was about to say next. I heard a hitched breath come out his mouth before he started to speak again. 

"When I walked in, I saw a girl practically throw herself at the door I entered from. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. It seemed as if she was being tortured. I was about to turn around and run to report what I saw when two men who I now know as Bruno and Josh step in front of me. One of then knocked me out and that's all I could remember from that point."

Leo seemed as if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but he somehow brought himself together to finish his story. 

"I woke up to a very angry looking Jonathan. he was screaming in my face asking why I entered in the house when I wasn't supposed to. I was petrified and wanted to run, but I was tied and and couldn't go anywhere or say anything. Jonathan soon calmed down. I still like to think that he might have a slight case of being bipolar. He told me that this wouldn't be any type of normal job. He told me I would be catering to the girls who he kidnapped in this house. Before I could even respond, he said that I couldn't tell anyone about this, not even my parents. If I did tell anyone he would kill me, and I've been here ever since."

I had tears streaming down my face by time he was done talking. How could someone be so evil I thought. Something needs to change here, and I want to be the person to fix that. 

As soon as my sob fest was over, I pulled Leo into a tight hug and didn't let him go. He hugged back just as tight, if not even tighter. We stayed like that for what felt like hours until we both pulled away.

"Hey a pretty girl like you doesn't need to be crying so hard. Here let's go get you fixed up into a better outfit and makeup that will make you look more beautiful than you already are."

I gave a slight blush and giggle and followed Leo to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. We ended up Laughing the entire time about the most random things until I was all dolled up and ready.

"Hey Ellie you ready?"

"Yes" I replied

I walked out and Leo looked just as stunned as I did when I looked in the mirror.

"Wow.." were the only words I heard out of his mouth. "You look so....stunning"

"Really y-you think?" I stammered

"Positive"

I felt as if I was in a fairy tale, well the closest you could get to it being in here. We stared at each other for the longest time until I heard a bang at the bedroom door. Leo went to answer it while I sat on the bed. He opened the door slowly and as soon as the door opened, I saw him get pushed down to the door.

"Leo!" I screamed

I was picked up by someone who picked me up like a doll.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Take a guess you bitch"

"Josh....What do want with me?"

"Any damn thing I please now shut up before you suffer more punishment"

 I kept on screaming and kicking but nothing worked. Leo came after with a bloody face screaming my name, but he was stopped by someone else. After what felt like forever, I was thrown into a room and the door was shut almost immediately. Then, the temperature started to rise rapidly almost to the point of where Josh wanted me to burn me alive.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOO THIS CHAPTER IS DONE AND SCHOOL JUST GOT OUT TODAY!!! Hopefully I will be able to update more during the summer since I might have more time on my hands. I just wanted to let you know that July might be a little late because I'm having a surgery and recovery is long, so I might not update that month. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7: Questions But no Answers

Ava's POV

It's been almost four months since Ellie went "missing". Only the few of us that were there besides the cops know that she was kidnapped. Every once in a while we will see her picture plastered on the TV screen during the late night news.

And as of right now, there still have been no leads as to where Elenore Grace has disappeared to.

"Shut it off...."

"What?"

"I SAID SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!" Jaelyn screamed

Everyone in the room fell silent. Ever since Ellie....you know, everyone's been on edge constantly.

"Has anyone found out anything more than what the news has told us?"   
Everyone shook their head no simultaneously.

"Well there goes that" I say plopping down on the couch

"So you're just going to give up that easily!?" Jaelyn huffed

"What do you mean 'give up that easily?'. We've been trying our best to find out any more information and we haven't got Jack shit! So don't you dare come into my face saying that we're 'just going to give up easily.'"

"Well this never would have happened if you hadn't came into Ellie's life!"

She seemed to cover her mouth as soon as the word slipped out of it.

"What did you just say?"

"I -I I didn't say anything I swear!"

"Yes you did! You said that it's my fault that Ellie's missing. Is that what you're implying? Because we both know damn well that it wasn't."

She huffed from frustration and instantly ran out of my house. I don't even care where she goes at this point as long as it's far away from here and as long as it doesn't have anyting to do  with Ellie.

Jaelyn's POV

I grabbed my phone as fast as I could and stormed out Ava's house.  I really can't believe how she's acting right now. She knows ever since she came here, all hell has broken loose so I don't see how anyone else has never noticed it. Me and Ellie were always the closest in our friend group and nothing could ever change that... Until Ava showed up. After that, all Ellie wanted to do is hang out with Ava. Ava this Ava that. Ava and I are going to go do this, and Ava and I are going to go do that. Do you know how hard it is to hear from the person you were once the closest with about someone who was never there?!

I was running down the street with tears streaming down my face. I quickly brush them off my face, so I could clear my blurry vision. She got taken away from me once, she got taken away from me again, but I will never and I mean EVER let it happen again!

As soon as I got home, I ran straight up the stairs, locked the door to my room, and threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep that night. I heard my mom calling to me asking me what was wrong but I didn't bother to pay attention to her.

"I just want Ellie back" what's the last thing I could hear stumble out of my mouth before I faded into the darkness we called sleep.....

Kimberly's POV

"What was that all about?"  I heard Ava Mumble under her breath

"Sit down we need to tell you something" I heard Marco whisper out.

This was one of the few moments that I heard Marco actually speak a complete sentence ever since Ellie was kidnapped.

"You guys... what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

"It's  more like something we needed to tell you sooner rather than later." I said

After about a half hour of explaining the whole back story between Jaelyn and Ellie and what happened after she moved here, Ava was almost in tears.

"I never realized how close Jaelyn and Ellie where until you guys just told me now."

"Everyone could see what was going on, the only people not to see it where you and Ellie" Marco slightly murmured

"Why didn't anyone tell me that this was going on?"

"We didn't want to ruin the close friendship you guys had, so we just let it be. We never knew that Jaelyn Would get this upset." I continued for Marco, who at the moment was at a loss for words.

"I need to go talk to her right now! I never realized what I caused."

"That's how we humans are" I heard Marco speak

"All we do to each other is never realize how much we hurt one another until it's too late; everyone's gone, and there's no one there to support you because you unknowingly pushed them away."

"Damn Marco that was deep" Ava said with a surprising look on her face

"I guess. It's just what was on my mind at the moment."

We all started a laugh a little. We were starting to get a little more comfortable after these past few months and all the hectic things that have been going going on.

Minutes  soon turned into hours and hours of just memories and laughter of what the whole gang used to do. Reminiscing on the old good times(even those times weren't even that long ago.)

We all miss Ellie, and we hope and she will come back very soon. She was the sunshine in our friend group with nobody else could smile. Everyone goes through things, but sometimes you have to put those differences or problems aside to help people that really needed the most.

 

It started to get really late, and we also had school the next day but luckily we all lived really close to each other. Marco and I  showed ourselves out the door and wished Ava that she could figure everything out.

Marco's POV 

"So do you think that investigators might close the case because they have no leads?"

"I hope not. If they do that, then we never get our friend back. by the way, what you said earlier was really deep and meaningful I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"I guess it just came out of nowhere for me"

The more we talked, the more our faces grew inches and inches closer to each other. 

We should reach my house first since Kimberly's was the farthest between the two of us.

"So I guess this is goodnight for now?"

"Yea......"

Our faces were only centimeters away from each other. I couldn't resist so I closed the gap. Both of our lips touched in the kiss felt like it lasted forever. It felt so magical, but I knew I couldn't do this. I knew I loved Ellie with all my heart, and I couldn't do this to our friend group.

"I'm sorry Kimberly"

I ran as fast I could to my house with only one thing on my mind now: 

Ellie where are you and what are they doing to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 7!! I know I missed last month, so I'm keeping my promise and you guys are getting another chapter this month!!! Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
